


Last Laugh

by SailorLestrade



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, Misunderstandings, Stockholm Syndrome, justice league meets the avengers, tony is a smart ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "The Killing Joke". The Justice League is looking for the Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Laugh

You looked at the clock on your desk. It was about noon and you knew that the Avengers were out and about, doing god knows what in New York. Not that they even missed you. You stayed locked in your lab anymore, even going as far as to cover the glass wall between yours and Bruce’s labs, just to give yourself the space you needed. Often, you would go from your lab to your room without seeing anyone. You knew that Tony had redone the surveillance in the tower after you were kidnapped from the bed you slept in, and you knew he could see you, but you felt invisible and alone. Which was just nice.

You stood up and stretched, your back popping as you did. You removed your goggles and rubbed your eyes. They stung from lack of sleep. You didn’t get a lot of rest anymore. Because every time you closed your eyes, he was there. He was smiling at you, that evil grin that made you shutter yet long for it again. You hated him but you loved him.

“I need some food.” You said to no one as you made your way to the main door of your lab and unlocked it. With a click, the glass door slid open and you walked out into the silent hallway.

“Harley.” A voice said. You looked around, but saw no one. 

“Shut up.” You mumbled, walking to the elevator and going to the floor where the kitchen was. Much to your satisfaction, it was empty and the lights were off.

“Don’t you love me anymore Harley?” You heard the voice again. Your hands balled into fists but you walked on, making your way to the fridge and fixing yourself something simple that you could take back to your lab.

“So, you are still alive.” Another voice said, making you jump a bit and turn. Because it wasn’t the voice that talked to you all the time, the voice that you occasionally found yourself talking to when you were alone in your lab. “Thought you vanished on me.”

“Hello Loki.” You said calmly, turning back to your task at hand.

“Packaged ham and turkey again?” Loki asked, looking at your meal. “That can’t be healthy. You’ve been eating just that and Ramen for the past few months.”

“I like it.” You said. “Now if you’ll excuse me…” You grabbed your plate and drink, ready to leave, when Loki blocked your way. “Move.”

“(Y/n)…you need to talk to me.” Loki said. “Ever since what happened, you haven’t been the same.”

“Well, getting kidnapped by a homicidal clown will do that.” You said, trying to get around him. But he stepped to block your way again. “For the love of god Loki…”

“I know they are all worried about you.” Loki said. “I’m worried about you.” You laughed a bit then, making Loki shudder a bit. “What?”

“You don’t care about anything Loki.” You said. “Now. Move.” You growled. Loki sighed and stepped aside. You went back to your lab and locked the door, knowing that it wouldn’t keep Loki out but it might send him a message to leave you alone. He stood outside and watched your defeated body language. He watched as you set down and ate by yourself, like you did every day.

“I wish I could kill that damn clown.” Loki said, turning away and stalking back to the library. There, he took up his research on PTSD again.

****

The Avengers returned to the tower, exhausted from a day of catching robbers then taking pictures with fans. Bruce immediately headed to his lab to examine this strange rock he had found while out and about.

“That was a pain.” Natasha said, yawning. “I’m exhausted.”

“Same.” Clint said. Steve headed towards his shower when the tower shook. They looked over at Tony.

“Wasn’t me.” He said, raising his hands as JARVIS removed his suit. That’s when something red and blue flew past the window.

“What the hell?” Clint asked. Steve walked out to the balcony. He saw someone with wings fly by and he knew it wasn’t Sam.

“Hey!” Steve called to someone. He saw a woman wearing red, white, and blue. He thought she was probably one of the lovely fangirls who liked to hang out around the tower. She looked up at him.

“Hermes, hear me and give me flight.” The woman said to herself. Steve watched with wide eyes as she started to hover than fly up to them. Clint readied his bow, Natasha grabbed a gun, and Tony entered his suit again. Thor had went to find Loki after he had returned and Bruce was in his lab. Steve held his shield up, ready. “There is no need for that.” The woman said.

“Who are you?” Natasha asked. The woman smiled at her.

“I am Princess Diana of Amazon.” She said. “But you might know me better as Wonder Woman.” Natasha’s eyes were wide.

“Oh my god! I love you!” She said. “I have your lunch box! I keep your trading cards in it!” Clint, Steve, and Tony all looked at each other, surprised by Natasha’s sudden fangirl outburst. 

“It’s always great to meet a fan.” She responded, smiling. “Please, call me Diana when we’re not in the public.”

“Of course!” Natasha said. “I’m Natasha.”

“Oh, I know who you are my dear.” Diana said. “You’re adventures with the Avengers are very popular in Gateway City. And my mother and sisters all think you are worthy enough to be an Amazon.” Natasha blushed. “I know who all of you are.”

“What are you doing?” Someone said. They looked to see a man in all black standing there. They hadn’t even noticed him there.

“Bruce, calm down.” Diana said. Bruce’s eyes widened and he quickly ran over, putting a hand over her mouth.

“Don’t use name in front of the public!” He said. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

“I didn’t say you were Bruce Wayne!” Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth this time. “Sorry. That one was my bad.” Tony walked over and smiled. He had idolized the Wayne’s all his life.

“Hi. Tony Stark.” Tony said, offering his hand. “You’ve probably heard of me.”

“Nope.” Bruce said. “Can’t say I have.” Tony looked a little hurt and let his hand fall.

“Former CEO, President, and majority shareholder of Stark Industries?” Tony said. “Howard Stark was my dad?” Bruce shook his head. “Iron Man!?!”

“Oh, now I know where I’ve heard your name.” Bruce said. “You were the idiot who gave out your home address to a madman named the Mandarin, right?” Tony huffed and turned around. He stalked off.

“Hey Bats!” The other Avengers and Diana and Bruce heard someone yell. “When am I getting my jet pack! I hate using grappling hooks all the time!” That’s when a man dressed in green, carrying a bow and arrow set climbed over the ledge.

“Hey Tony! I want a jet pack too!” Clint said.

“Screw you.” Tony called back.

“Calm down Katniss.” Bruce said to the man. He rolled his eyes.

“My name is Oliver! Not Katniss!”

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided that a bow and arrow would be a fantastic weapon of choice.” Bruce said back. Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled down his green hood.

“He calls you Katniss?” Clint asked, putting down his bow. “Stark calls me Hunger Games and Princess Merida all the time.”

“Annoying, isn’t it?” Oliver asked. Clint nodded. “Oliver Queen.” He said, offering his hand.

“Clint Barton.” Clint said, shaking his hand. Thor, Loki, and Bruce all came out on the balcony then as four new people joined their group. A man in red and blue was carrying a woman in his arms, a man with wings and a helmet that reminded Thor of his own back on Asgard, and a man in all green with a glowing ring.

“Thanks big guy.” The woman said, smiling at Superman as he let her down.

“Gonna introduce everyone Diana?” Bruce asked sarcastically. Diana rolled her eyes. Steve stepped over towards Superman and offered his hand.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve said. “Captain America.”

“Clark Kent.” Clark said, shaking Steve’s hand. “Superman.”

“Somewhere an eagle was just born.” Tony said, finally coming back out. He had shed his Iron Man suit. Natasha rolled her eyes. Diana looked at her.

“How do you put up with this?” She asked.

“Alcohol.” Natasha responded.

“Anyway, I’m Zatanna.” The woman in black and white, wearing a top hat said. “And this is Kyle,” She motioned to the man with the glowing ring. “And this is Katar.” She said, pointing over at the man with wings. “Don’t mind us. We’re just the secondary members of the Justice League who just so happened to have nothing to do this fine afternoon.”

“Do we have to do this now?” Bruce asked.

“Easy tiger. Don’t get so grumpy.” She laughed. “Here, have a bunny.” She pulled off her top hat and pulled a white bunny out of it. She placed it in Bruce’s arms.

“How did you do that?” Loki asked, intrigued by her magic. Thor had went over to talk to talk to Katar, while Bruce made his way to Kyle. She smiled at him.

“Magic sexy.” She said. “I am the amazing Zatanna Zatara.” She bowed. “My card.” A card appeared in her hand and she gave it to Loki. “Ta da!”

“I don’t mean to sound rude,” Steve said then. “But what are you doing here?”

“Well, a prisoner escaped. A very dangerous one. He had been locked up at Arkham Asylum in Gotham for a few months now, but he escaped and we tracked him here.” Clark explained.

“Why don’t we discuss this inside?” Bruce suggested. “Just in case.”

“Good idea.” Kyle said, making Bruce laugh. Tony glared at the Green Lantern before heading inside. They all headed inside. But you didn’t know they were there. So when you came to return your dirty dishes to the kitchen and grab a new drink, you gasped softly and hid.

You could hear them all talking, but that’s not what caught your attention. Not one bit. It was the fact that there was a new woman with Loki, showing off her magic. And he was all smiles and looked so happy. You knew you had been pushing him away, but you didn’t realize it was that far. You saw Loki tell something to this mysterious woman and she started to giggle. You watched as she removed the hat from her head and put it on Loki’s, making him laugh. With tears in your eyes, you ran to your lab and locked the door.

You stood in silence for a minute, the lab growing dark with the setting sun. As the tears started to stream down your face, you grabbed beakers and test tubes and started to throw them. The glass shattered and chemicals poured towards the drains. You grabbed your hair and, as much as you wanted to scream, you couldn’t. Instead, you stormed over to your desk and yanked open one of the drawers. Inside, you grabbed out blood red lipstick and black lip liner, as well as black and white Halloween makeup.

“I don’t need him.” You hissed, going over to a full length mirror and applying your makeup in thick layers. “I don’t need him!”

By the time you were finished, your face was as white as paper. Your lips were a deep red with black carefully outlined around them, making them pop. Your eyes had heavy, black makeup around them, but they were dripping because of your tears. You looked like a runner up for an Alice Cooper look-alike contest. And you absolutely loved it.

“I’ve never seen you look more beautiful.” A familiar voice said. You turned, your lap coat fluttering like a cape. By the window, in the glow of the setting sun, he stood.

“How did you get in here?” You asked. He smiled bigger.

“I have my ways darling.” He walked towards you. “Did you miss me?” He gently hooked a finger under your chin.

“Oh god yes Mister J.” You said. He chuckled. He held out a bag.

“I brought you something.” He laughed. “I hope you like it.” You grabbed the bag and opened it, smiling at what was inside.

“Oh Mister J, you shouldn’t have!” You hugged him.

“Go put it on.” He said. “I want to see what you look like in it puddin’.” You smiled and stripped right there, him admiring you as you did so. Slowly, you pulled on a pair of black and red leather pants that had diamonds sewn on them, much like your cat suit had. Next was the matching corset that fit you perfectly. Finally was the knee high black and red boots.

“How do I look Mister J?” You asked, spinning.

“Perfect.” He said, lifting you onto a lab table and kissing you. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Those others. They’re here for you.” You said as his lips ghosted over your neck. He laughed.

“Don’t worry. They couldn’t catch me in Gotham. They couldn’t catch me in Metropolis. Star City, Gateway City, or well, anywhere. They couldn’t catch me then,” He laced his fingers with yours. “And they won’t catch us now.” You started to laugh then. “Come on sweetie. Adventure awaits.” He led you to a window and together, you jumped out.

****

“The Joker?” Steve asked. “That’s what he goes by?”

“Yes.” Bruce said. He had removed his cowl, much to Diana’s insistence. “We aren’t entirely sure who he used to be. He always says that if he’s going to have a past, he wants it to be multiple choice.”

“We do know that while in Arkham, he kept talking about coming to get someone named Harley.” Katar said. That made Loki freeze then. Zatanna noticed.

“What is it?” She asked. Loki quickly stood up.

“(Y/n)…” He whispered before he took off running towards your lab.

“Shit.” Tony said, taking off after him with the other Avengers joining. The Justice League looked at each other before following as well.

“(Y/n)!” Loki yelled as he ran to your lab door. The door was locked.

“JARVIS, unlock her lab now.” Tony said. There was a click and the door opened. But inside the dark room, all they found were broken beakers and test tubes, chemicals, and your clothes.

“(Y/n)!” Natasha called. The Justice League came in and saw the mess.

“What’s going on?” Kyle asked. Loki seemed to be having a panic attack. It was all his fault. He was sure of it.

“Brother, we will find her.” Thor said. But Loki didn’t listen.

“What’s the matter?!” Bruce demanded. Tony looked at him.

“(Y/n) is Harley. And now the Joker has her.”

****

“Home sweet home!” The Joker announced as he led you into his lair. You gasped at its vastness. And there were so many pretty things that he had collected. It was perfect and you loved it. That’s when you heard growling. Two large hyenas walked towards you. Before you could react, they tackled you to the ground and started licking you.

“Babies!” You said, hugging them. The Joker sighed.

“Bud. Lou.” He said. “Harley, these are my hyenas.”

“I love them!” You said, hugging them.

“Let me show you around.” He said. He took you to all the many rooms there were in the lair, even the weapons room.

“Oh! A bazooka.” You said, admiring the weapon. “Mama like.” The Joker laughed.

“Come on. Let’s get some rest. I have a big day planned for us. Something big.” He took your hand and led you to a bedroom then shut the door.

****

“So, he kidnapped the poor girl, held her captive for months, and convinced her that her name was Harley Quinn?” Diana asked. Thor nodded.

“He’s a sick bastard, isn’t he?” Kyle asked. Zatanna looked over at Loki, who was staring out the window.

“You okay?” She asked, touching his shoulder. He looked at her.

“She should’ve come to me if she saw him.” Loki said. “I don’t understand why she didn’t.”

“I wish I knew.” She said comfortingly. “But we’ll find her, okay?” Loki nodded. “I can sense your feelings for her.”

“I’m not good at this kind of stuff.” Loki said. “Plus, she didn’t seem to want to be around me anyway.”

“Maybe she kept seeing him.” Zatanna suggested. “I’m not a shrink or anything, but I think that Stockholm Syndrome, especially to the degree he put her through, might have lasting effects.”

“I know. She just wouldn’t let me help her.” Zatanna smiled sadly.

“Brother.” Thor said. “I think we might have found them.” Loki jumped up.

“It seems Joker might have a lair here in New York.” Clark explained. “Police said that there were a few dead bodies found outside the sewers. We’re betting he’s there.”

“Let’s go.” Loki said. “I have to find her. I have to protect her.”

****

You were playing with the hyenas when it happened. The alarms went off, signaling someone was breaking in. You jumped up and grabbed your bazooka. The Joker looked the door.

“I’m surprised it took them this long.” He laughed. The door burst open and the Avengers and the Justice League came in. All armed. All ready. Your eyes fell on Loki and Zatanna, standing by each other. You started to laugh.

“Here to show off your new relationship?” You laughed, aiming your bazooka. “Well, meet mine. Explody.” You fired but Zatanna raised a force field, protecting them all.

“Relationship?” Loki asked. “(Y/n), what are you talking about?”

“You and Ms. Criss Angel there. All nice and chummy. Letting you wear her hat.”

“Harley! Quit chatting!” The Joker yelled angrily.

“Sorry Mister J!” You called. You ran over to him and stood by him.

“Hello Batsy. And Supes. Wow, you brought the whole gang!”

“The game is over Joker.” Bruce said. “Let the poor girl go.”

“Go?” The Joker asked. “Take her. She’s yours.”

“What?” You asked, sounding heartbroken.

“I was using you.” He laughed. “Do you think I actually needed you? I left you back at that robbery and escaped by myself. Because I. Don’t. Need. You.”

“S-stop it!” You cried. “You love me!”

“I tolerate you.” He said. “I just needed you to get everyone together so I could kill them all at once.” Your makeup was smearing more as he said such hurtful things. You grabbed one of his guns from the table where your bazooka had been.

“Take it back!” You screamed at him. He just laughed.

“No.” You aimed at him and fired, but a little flag that said bang was all that came out. He shoved you aside then, knocking you into a pillar where your head hit with a sickening crack. The hyenas protected you. But the world was dark to you.

****

By the time you had woken up, the Justice League had left with the Joker in custody. Loki was sitting by the bed you were in, watching over you. Protecting you, like he had failed to do before. You groaned and tried to sit up.

“You need to relax.” Loki said calmly. You looked over at him.

“Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?” You asked.

“Because you got into a fight with a marble pillar.” Loki said. You nodded slowly and settled back in the bed.

“So…you and Zatanna?” You asked. Loki sighed.

“There was nothing between her and me.” Loki said. “Because I love you.”

“Wait…even after everything that’s happened?” He took your hand.

“I’d rather have you broken then not at all.” He said. You smiled at him and let him gently kiss your forehead.

“He’s not coming back, right?” You asked. He shook his head.

“And if he does, he’ll have to go through me. And that won’t happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you guys enjoy it?


End file.
